


Love You For A Long Time

by offmygame313



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offmygame313/pseuds/offmygame313
Summary: A re-imagining of the Kadena reunion in 3x08 (without the entanglement incl. Tia).
Relationships: Kat Edison & Adena El-Amin, Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin
Kudos: 16





	Love You For A Long Time

[Knock on Kat’s door. Walks over, looks through the peephole, opens the door.]

K: *swallows hard* You’re back…  
A: Hi… yeah I got back about a week ago  
K: Oh… you’ve been here a whole week  
A: I didn’t know..how  
K: You don’t have to explain yourself. You don’t owe me anything.

[Kat walks away from the door and pre-occupies herself with some stuff on her kitchen table. Adena comes in and closes the door.]

A: Kat, listen, I do owe you an explanation.  
K: Seriously, I just think the time has passed for that.  
A: Please don’t be like that.  
K: Like what? I don’t hear from you for months. I’ve had to live with all kinds of thoughts, the confusion, doubting myself. I did what I had to do to move past that Adena and I can’t have you here, back, on your terms, re-opening these wounds.  
A: They don’t sound like they are closed Kat.  
K: You know what...  
A: Please, I’m not here to argue with you. Can we just talk?  
K: We are talking.  
A: You’re talking at me Kat  
K: Do you blame me for being angry? How did you expect me to be Adena?  
A: Okay, I see that this was a mistake

[Adena turns around and reluctantly walks towards the door. She hears Kat let out a big cry and looks back. Kat sits on her bed with her hand covering her mouth, making her sobs inaudible. Adena walks toward the bed and sits next to Kat.]

A: Kat I'm not here to make you angry.  
K: You not being here made me angry, don’t you get it?  
A: I know the way that things….ended..  
K: That’s it, there was no real ending. You said you needed to clear your head and that was that.  
A: I was lost. You know sometimes when you fall in love, you lose sight of yourself and just don’t know how to move forward  
K: Did I suffocate you so much that you had to leave me to find yourself?  
A: I didn’t leave you Kat. Did you not feel stifled by me? Because I also felt like you were capable of so much more but I was somehow holding you back from your full potential  
K: What would make you think that?  
A: Well look at the things that you’ve accomplished since Paris  
K: I fell into those things to distract myself from you. From hurting so much. Adena, I loved you. So much. And this was all new to me and work was the only thing to turn to. 

[Adena falls silent. Kat gets up and walks to the kitchen, grabs her glass of wine and swallows it all. She pours Adena some water.]

K: Here  
A: Thank you

[Kat sits back down.]

K: I never, not once, felt like you were holding me back from anything. It actually was the opposite. Being with you made me feel so brave and made me want to be the best me that I could be. And when I got back from Paris, I was at my lowest. I lost my confidence. I didn’t want to be seen. I didn’t want to express myself in any way.  
A: I’m so sorry that I made you feel like that Kat. I hate that I caused you so much pain.  
K: I know I didn’t make things easy. The kissing the random girl in the club. The whole open relationship. I should have never gone along with it. I just didn’t feel like I was on the same level as you, with all your experience. And I guess I was scared that you would eventually get bored and find somebody that could give you everything you were used to. 

[Kat turns to face Adena with tears rolling down her face. Adena wipes her cheek and leaves her hand to rest there briefly. They both stare at each other and Adena breaks first.]

A: Kat, I get why you needed that. I understood your curiosity, I mean I didn’t totally enjoy the idea of my girlfriend being intimate with other women but I thought it was the right thing for us at the time. And you have to understand I had been used to a lot of freedom, you know that I’ve always been on the go and settling down and playing house was new for me. It was a lot going on. My immigration status. My inability to produce any work. That was nothing to do with you. I didn’t handle that as I should have. When you confronted me in Paris, I… I don’t know I guess I got defensive and made you the scapegoat. But the truth of the matter is, you were the only good thing going for me at the time and I ruined that.

[Kat takes a big breath and exhales loudly.]

A: I just wanted to come here and apologise. It’s been killing me being away from you for this long. And now to find out how you have been feeling this whole time [she pauses] - Kat, I haven’t stopped being in love with you, even if you have moved on.

[Kat gets up and goes to pour herself some more wine and leans against the table facing Adena.]

K: Adena, I… I

[Adena gets up and walks towards Kat slowly, Kat shifts, gulps down her wine and moves to the sink. Adena stops by the table.]

K: I haven’t moved on  
A: You haven’t?  
K: Not really

[Adena moves to the sink to be body to body with Kat. Kat inhales and her voice shakes. Adena places her hand on top of Kat’s which is on the side of the sink.]

K: I couldn’t stop loving you if I tried. Even at my angriest, I still wanted you. I still want you. I still love you.

[They intertwine their fingers and just look at each other, eyes full of emotion.]

A: Can you forgive me?  
K: Only if you forgive me  
A: It’s done, now… [she pulls Kat’s body closer to her], can I do what I’ve been wanting to for the longest time?  
K: And what’s that?

Adena puts her hand to the back of Kat’s head, pulls her closer and gives her the most passionate kiss either have ever known or experienced. They briefly pull back, looking at each other and dive back in - reminiscent of their very first kiss. As the pace picks up, Kat directs Adena towards her bed and slowly lays her down. She takes off her top while standing over Adena. Adena looks in awe and full of desire, sits up and grabs at Kat’s jeans, undoes the button and zipper while maintaining eye contact with her. She pulls down the jeans, Kat steps out of them and pushes Adena back down on the bed. She kneels down to take off Adena’s shoes, as she gets back up she tracks her fingers up Adena’s thighs, slowly mounting the bed, slides off her skirt, Adena takes off her hijab and her long locks fall down stopping Kat in her tracks. She hovers over Adena and helps her to take off her shirt.

A: I’ve missed you so much  
K: And I want to show you how much I’ve missed you

Kat gets up and grabs her phone while Adena looks confused. Kat presses play and Maggie Rogers’ Love You For A Long Time comes on the bluetooth speaker. Kat does a silly little dance as she walks back to the bed and Adena smiles like a woman lost in love. Kat climbs between Adena’s legs and proceeds to give her the best orgasm she’s ever had after taking off the rest of her clothes.


End file.
